Daffodil
by Diana-san
Summary: A strong flower that waits for the hope of spring. But all the flowers have been picked except for one. The one girl who is still waiting for Sasuke to come home. Post-699 canon.
1. Daffodil

**Daffodil  
><strong>by Diana-san

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>A strong flower that waits for the hope of spring. But all the flowers have been picked except for one. The one girl who is still waiting for Sasuke to come home.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>01. Daffodil<strong>

Ever since Naruto and Hinata got married, all it has ever been since then was more weddings and happy couples. Shikamaru and Temari got married soon after as well as Chouji and Karui. What became a shocker to Sakura was when Sai and Ino announced their wedding completely out of nowhere. Sakura had noticed the two got friendly ever since a while back but as she sat in her bridesmaid dress as Ino's maid of honor, Sakura couldn't help but feeling as if she was soon going to be the only single bachelorette in town.

She glanced over at Tenten. Of course, Tenten still didn't get married yet. Sakura figured that Tenten's heart still belonged to Neji even after his death. Sakura's eyes wandered over to Lee, who caught her noticing, as he flashed a big smile at her. Likewise, after all these years, Lee was still pining after her. Sakura sighed but quickly sat up straight. She had to put on a big smile. It was Ino's big day after all.

Sakura made her way over to the Hokage tower with a stack of files in her hand. Ever since Tsunade stepped down as Hokage and Kakashi had taken over, Sakura had been busy with her new duties as the Hokage's assistant. Right-hand woman is what Sakura like to call it.

"Kakashi-sensei! Ah, Hokage-sama," Sakura corrected herself as she barged into the room.

Kakashi looked up from a scroll he was reading as his lazy eye gazed up at his former student.

"Sakura, you're here finally. These scrolls need to be delivered back," Kakashi said as he gestured over to a large pile on his desk.

Sakura sighed as she placed the stack in her hand on top of his desk. "And these need to be looked over immediately."

He nodded as he returned to his scroll but he knew that Sakura had more to say. He could sense it in the way she hesitated as she hovered slowly in front of the scrolls on his desk. He lowered his scroll again. He was her teacher far too long to not know when something is bothering her. It was another reason on why he chose Sakura to be his assistant-er, right hand woman. He trusted her intellect and instinct and also the fact that she knew him just as well as he knew her.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

Sakura glanced up from the pile of scrolls. "Has…has Sasuke sent any letters?"

Kakashi's eyes twinkled slightly. Even after so long, Sakura was still patiently waiting for Sasuke to return. Sasuke had been diligently sending letters back to Kakashi each time he had found new information about nearby territories or enemies. Of course, as Hokage, Kakashi had forced Sasuke to write back regardless if there was information or not. Kakashi needed to keep tabs on him, and even more so since Sasuke was also his former student.

Sakura would always be curious of what Sasuke would write back. They were usually just the usual business protocol of the places he visited or the people he met with. Once in awhile, Sasuke would inquire if the village was doing well. Sakura had hoped that it meant that he was referring more about Team 7. But Sasuke was never one to state it explicitly.

Kakashi shook his head and Sakura gave a sad smile as she nodded and scooped up the rest of the scrolls from the desk. "I'll be back shortly for the rest," she said as she turned curtly and walked towards the door.

Kakashi sighed as he pulled out a drawer from underneath his desk and took out a few parchment of letters from inside. They were letters also sent by Sasuke but were separate from the usual long business letters. Kakashi opened the first one.

_There might be more information to be found in the Land of Iron. I shall head there shortly as soon as you receive this message. –Sasuke_

Kakashi had responded back quickly.

_Sakura misses you greatly. As do the rest of us. Naruto whines somewhat less now about you now that he has Hinata. –Kakashi_

Sasuke had returned a letter a few days later.

_Naruto whines about everything._

Kakashi smiled as he continued to read the messages sent back and forth between him and Sasuke.

_Three years has been long enough. Isn't it time you come home? –Kakashi_

_There still is so much more to see. –Sasuke_

_If you continue to wander for so long, Sakura might get snatched away from you. Lee is still very much fawning after her. Now that Sai and Ino have gotten married, it seems only natural that Sakura is next. Keep that in mind. –Kakashi _

_Land of Iron had no new information. I will leave now. Give word of my return. –Sasuke _

Kakashi smiled. If Sakura only knew that Sasuke would be home in no later than three days. Kakashi wondered if he should tell her. Sasuke did say give word. But what would be the fun in that?

* * *

><p>Sakura glanced out her window. Another hawk had landed on her window sill with a daffodil in his beak. The hawk gazed at her before setting down the flower and flying off. Sakura opened the window as she reached out to pick up the daffodil. It was the fifth one this week.<p>

Her thoughts immediately flashed to Sasuke. She had given him daffodils before when he was checked into the hospital. She twirled the stem in her hand as she absentmindedly stared off into space. Without a second thought, she placed it into her vase by the window. She had to get back to the Hokage tower. Kakashi had said something important was going to happen today.

As she walked to the Hokage tower, she wondered why it seemed less busy in the streets today. Usually there would be a crowd bustling about the marketplace. Today, it was quieter than usual as a few passerby went by her.

She ran up the steps leading up to the Hokage room and was surprised to see that it was empty. She walked over to the desk where there was a single note stuck on top.

_Meet me by the Konoha Gates._

It was a vague message. Why would Kakashi want to meet at the gates?

A small chill went up her spine as her feet turned quickly to leave the Hokage room. It was the same feeling she got when she knew that Sasuke was leaving. Only this time, it was slightly different. Sasuke was coming home.

Like the wind, she flew down the steps two at a time as she ran all the way to the gates, never once stopping to catch her breath. She ignored the curious gazes of the village people as she hopped across the buildings in the fastest shortcut she knew to the gates.

'_Please, please be home.'_

She slowed down as she came to a stop near the gates. She walked past the bench that she once slept on the night Sasuke left. She held her breath as she saw a figure standing by the gates with his back to her.

There was no denying it. She recognized his back, his hair, his chakra, and everything that pertained to him. Even though his hairstyle was slightly different, she could tell it was him. He was taller and she could tell that he grew a lot as she walked closer.

She was scared to inch any closer as she stopped a few feet away from him. Surely, he would have noticed her presence by now. He probably sensed her from a mile away.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked hesitantly as if unsure how he would respond.

He turned ever so slightly and soon he was facing her.

She blinked back tears when she saw his face. It looked like he had lost some weight, understandable since he had been away from home for so long. But he still looked the same. He still was the same Sasuke-kun she had loved all these years.

She covered her mouth with one hand as she tried to contain her hiccups which were slowly turning to loud sobs. She was embarrassed to be seen crying like this on his first day back in Konoha but she couldn't help it. She was just so happy to see him.

He walked closer to her with a slight hesitation in his steps as if unsure how to comfort the crying girl before him. Slowly, he reached out with his one good arm as he pulled Sakura in for a hug.

He said nothing but Sakura could feel his beating heart as she cried into his chest. He was back. Back for good. Even though he said nothing, she could tell by the way his arm held her tightly against his body.

"_I'll see you when I'm back."_

Those words echoed in the back of Sakura's mind. The same words that Sasuke had told her right before he left Konoha three years back in search of whatever it was he was looking for.

Sakura quieted down her sobs as her hiccups came to a slow stop. She stepped back to wipe away her tears and Sasuke watched her intently as she dried her eyes.

He waited patiently for Sakura to collect her thoughts and calm herself down. Finally, Sakura glanced up at him with a shy smile as she apologized for crying so suddenly.

Sasuke looked at her. "I'm sorry for making you cry for me."

Sakura shook her head. "No, it's not your fault."

He sighed. Of course it was. But Sakura wasn't going to see it that way ever. He opened his cloak as he pulled out something from one of his inside pockets before handing it to her.

Sakura's eyes widened as she took it from him.

"A daffodil?" she questioned.

"This would mark the 1000th," he responded.

She smiled. "You've been keeping count?"

"You have a lot of time to keep count when you're by yourself."

She brought the flower close to her nose as she inhaled the fresh scent. "A strong flower that waits for the hope of spring," she murmured.

"Thank you for waiting for me," Sasuke said, his eyes sincere with each word he said.

"Why 1000?"

"They're not paper cranes but after giving you 1000 daffodils, I hope that I would be granted a wish in return."

"What wish is that?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke cleared his throat as he slowly got down on one knee and unveiled a box underneath his sleeve. "Will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box to reveal an engagement ring.

A wide smile broke out across Sakura's face as she threw her arms around Sasuke and hugged him tightly. She didn't have to say anything for him to know that it was a resounding yes. But just in case he didn't know, Sakura shouted out "yes!" a few times as he picked her up with his one arm.


	2. Moonflower

**Daffodil**  
>by Diana-san<p>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>Blooming in the evening and lasting through the night, remaining open until touched by the morning sun. Nights were always full of darkness but one bright light seems to always shine through to him.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>02. Moonflower<strong>

Kakashi smiled as he watched the scene unfold beneath him. He was perched on top of the gates with Naruto as they watched silently of their two beloved team members. Of course, they tried to remain hidden from sight as Sakura and Sasuke reunited but it seemed as if the two lovebirds didn't even bother to glance up as they were absorbed in their own world.

At least, maybe it was just Sakura who ignored the blatant fact that her former sensei and teammate Naruto was watching them. Sasuke was well aware of the two and he turned to look up at them as he held Sakura in his arm.

Sasuke gave a curt smile as Naruto and Kakashi jumped down to join in the reunion. Sakura unhooked herself from Sasuke as she waved a fist at the two. "You two knew already that he was returning today, didn't you?" she accused.

Naruto grinned sheepishly as Kakashi smiled nonchalantly.

"Enough about that. There's no time to waste," Kakashi mentioned as he gestured to Sasuke and Sakura to move along.

"W-where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a wide grin as he ran off ahead of them. "I have to go get ready so I'll see you later teme," he hollered out to Sasuke.

Sakura was confused as she glanced back and forth between Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi. They didn't bother to explain anything to her as they kept silent and continued walking. They stopped just shortly as they reached the entrance to the Uchiha complex. The place had been deserted for years. It was only just recently, since after the war ended, had the village begun to help clean the place up.

She hadn't seen the place in a while and noticed that it looked particularly different today from the rest of the times she had seen it over the years.

As the three of them entered inside, she was surprised to see people bustling in and out of corners with flowers and white cloth in their hands. Sakura glanced over to Kakashi and Sasuke, who both seemed to not be surprised at the scene.

Ino came running to them with red and white gift wrap string ornaments in her hands. "Well finally you two have arrived! I thought I was going to have to do this all by myself."

"What's going on Ino?" Sakura asked as Ino held up the string ornaments to Sakura's face.

"Which is prettier? This one or this one?" Ino demanded to know as she waved two different versions in her hand.

"They look the same to me," Sakura replied honestly.

Ino sighed. "You're no help at all Sakura. Even though this is all for your wedding."

"Wedding?" Sakura echoed back. "WHAAAT?"

Kakashi chuckled as he walked over to Ino and pointed at the string ornament in her left hand. "I think that one."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Ino said with a smile as she happily turned back to wherever she came from. "Meet me back here in a few hours Sakura. We have to help you get fitted into your wedding kimono," Ino called out to Sakura as she disappeared around a corner.

"Wait, what?" Sakura asked, even more confused than she was before. She turned to Sasuke, hoping he would have some sort of explanation to all this.

"It's a bit rushed but I think they're going to finish the preparations in time," Sasuke commented.

"Are we really going to get married today?" Sakura asked, still half in shock.

"If you are not against it, then yes."

Sakura's eyes widened as the reality set in. She grabbed at her hair. "B-but, I haven't even told my parents. I didn't make a guest list! What will we eat? And your arm! You can't go down the aisle with one arm!"

Sasuke couldn't help but let a laugh escape his lips. "I recall you telling me that I can get that fixed."

Sakura lowered her arms. "Ah, yes. It will only take an hour and I can help you re-attach your arm at the hospital."

"Let's go then. We have some time before the wedding."

* * *

><p>Sakura took a deep breath as she stepped out into the spring night breeze. The entire area had been transformed into a beautiful, scenic wedding platform. The sky was darkening but paper lanterns were strung all around the area to light up the path. Small tea-light candles flickered gently in the wind but refused to go out as they light up every corner. She wondered if someone was using a jutsu to keep them lit.<p>

She was nervous. Everything had been arranged for their wedding without her knowing so all she had to do was walk down the aisle. The kimono felt heavy on her as she twisted a handkerchief in her hand back and forth. She took several deep breaths as she tried to calm her fears.

Every worry in her bones disappeared when she saw him. Decked out in a blue ceremonial robe with both arms in place, albeit one arm was heavily bandaged, he stood there looking like a god. He glanced up at her as she entered the area where all their guests were seated.

She glowed radiantly in her white wedding kimono with a faint pink blush across her cheeks that matched her pink rosette hair. Her green eyes glimmered in the light of the lanterns and candles that surrounded them.

They did not speak as they stared at each other, each in awe of the other. He held out a hand, the one that wasn't bandaged, and held onto her firmly as she grabbed hold of him. They made their way down the small aisle way that was decorated with cherry blossom petals and small tea lights.

Everything happened by like a blur. The lights danced around them and Sakura could see the faces of her friends and family. Smiles and happy faces surrounded them but in the moment, Sasuke could only see one person in front of him. She was his annoying teammate. She was his true friend. And soon, she was to become his beautiful wife.

As they recited their vows, it seemed as if everything was falling into place. Sasuke closed his eyes with a gentle smile on his face. He had found his home.

Under the moonlight of the full moon, he kissed her to mark his promise to love and cherish her for life. Sakura closed her eyes tightly as her heart pounded from the fact that this was her first kiss with him. But she had imagined how it would go so many times over and over in her head that it felt almost familiar to her. As she kissed him back, everyone stood up to applaud the happy marriage of the couple.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun," she said softly as they pulled away from the kiss.

He pulled her towards her and raised his two fingers at her forehead. Sakura blinked as she closed her eyes, wondering if he was going to poke her there again. When he didn't, she opened her eyes again to see him lean forward to kiss her on the forehead. He whispered something back to her and Sakura blushed a bright red as her eyes locked with his. She smiled with tears beginning to brim at the corner of her eyes.

As she hugged him underneath the watch of all their friends and with the moon as a witness, Sakura can be sure that Sasuke was truly home for good.


	3. Rose

**Daffodil**  
>by Diana-san<p>

**Author's Note:** Someone asked me to write this. This chapter goes up to the T-rating but I don't think it counts as M. You have been warned. It is Sasuke's and Sakura's first wedding night.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>A symbol of an immortal love or a union that will never fade - even through time or death. The thorns of a rose represent on how nothing is perfect thus the saying "Every rose has its thorn". But perfection comes in the way that Uchihas can love like no other.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>03. Rose<strong>

He led her down the hallway to their bedroom after the wedding ceremony. All the wedding guests had wanted to continue the festivities of drinking and talking until dawn and he allowed them to stay in the reception area with their sake and laughter. As for Sakura, she was looking a bit tired from mingling with guests so Sasuke had gestured towards her to tell her to retire for the night.

The two of them said their apologies to the guests as they bid good night to everyone. Kakashi waved a happy farewell as he smiled back at them with a curious glint in his eye. Naruto hiccupped as he hugged Sakura and repeated congratulations over and over before Hinata pulled him aside to give him a glass of water.

As the two of them walked down the hallway, Sasuke couldn't help but feel an uneasy feeling down in the pit of his stomach. Tonight was his wedding night. The words "wedding night" held a heavy connotation behind each word. He gripped his fingers against the fabric of his kimono as he walked slowly alongside Sakura.

Sakura took small steps as she tried to walk carefully without tripping over her wedding kimono. The heavy material of the cloth was tiring against her shoulders and her vision was getting slightly blurry from the amount of drinks she had back at the wedding reception when she accepted drinks from her sensei and then later from her shishou. She was sure Tsunade-sama had given her an extra strong cup of rice wine. The taste still lingered in her mouth as she tried to swallow down the saliva that still contained traces of alcohol in it.

She glanced over at Sasuke and couldn't help but notice how perfectly sobered he looked. Sakura reached her fingers out to touch her cheeks as she felt a hot flush heat up the side of her face. She was sure she was slightly intoxicated. Either that or she was trying to cover up the feelings of nervousness that was beginning to flutter in her stomach.

Sasuke slid open a door and revealed a bedroom. Sakura gave a small gasp as she admired the room and marveled at the beautiful antiquities that adorned the walls. She gave a slight hiccup when she saw the bed. Rose petals were scattered across the top of the sheets and she could smell a slight perfume of rose water and jasmine in the air.

Suddenly, her head whirled. Everything was happening so fast. Wasn't it just this morning when she found out that Sasuke was home after three years? And then he proposed to her. Then they got married in less than twelve hours when he had arranged for the whole wedding without her knowledge.

Now there is a bed. Their bed. Their bed for their wedding night. Sakura couldn't stop her heart from pounding against her chest. She had just experienced her first kiss with Sasuke for the wedding. She couldn't possibly jump so fast to spending the night with him. Her mind continued to whirl in a craze as she stumbled slightly under the weight of her kimono. Or maybe it was the alcohol affecting her vision.

Sasuke caught Sakura as she began to wobble slightly on her feet. He brought her inside the room as he allowed her to sit on the bed to rest her legs.

As she sat on the bed, the moonlight managed to capture Sakura's delicate face as the light bounced off and reflected against the white wedding kimono. Sasuke couldn't help but inhale sharply when he saw her soft expression and the lazy way she curled her lips in a drunken smile.

Her cheeks were flushed pink and he could tell she had one too many drinks in her system. Slowly, he removed the veil that was attached to her pink tresses. He took off the hair ornament that kept it place and placed them gently on the table beside the bed. Sakura's hair untangled and fell gently to frame her small face.

"Thank you," she murmured. It was a relief to her to finally remove the heavy ornaments from her head.

He only nodded as he stood up from his bent position on the floor. He observed as Sakura began to shrug off the top layer of her kimono so that she could remove the excess weight that was on her. He reached out to steady her when it looked like she was about to fall against the bed in the struggle against herself.

She giggled slightly when Sasuke latched his hand onto hers. She didn't know why but she was beginning to feel extra light despite the fact that the heavy kimono was still on her. She blinked as she realized she was lying on the bed with Sasuke's face just mere inches from hers. With her great strength, she had somehow pulled Sasuke down on top of her.

He smiled as he caressed her face before gently placing a kiss on top of her forehead. Sakura closed her eyes as his kisses traveled down to her nose before he kissed her again on the lips.

Suddenly, he couldn't control himself any longer as his hands reached out to tangle his fingers into her pink hair and then lift her chin up closer so that he could continue kissing her with more intensity than before.

Sakura moaned softly in the kiss and that was when Sasuke suddenly pulled back. Sakura blinked a few times in confusion as she sat up to look at Sasuke.

"Sorry," he muttered as he turned his head away. He wanted her but suddenly a wave of guilt flooded his thoughts. What if he didn't deserve her? After all, he had done so many terrible things in the past that left Sakura crying for him time and time again. He felt guilty for having thoughts of wanting her. His thoughts were like an animal's, not even human. Sakura didn't deserve that. She deserved to be loved gently and cherished wholeheartedly.

"Is something the matter?" Sakura asked as she hiccupped after the question. Quickly, her hands flew up to her mouth to hide her embarrassment.

"N-no, is this moving too fast for you?" he asked, his eyes avoiding Sakura's gaze.

"A-ah, no, I mean, maybe…" Sakura struggled to find an answer to the question. Yes, it was moving fast. After all, they haven't seen each other in over three years. To go from wondering where he was in the world to getting married to him in less than a day was fast for any person. But fast as it was, she couldn't say that she didn't like it. She had known him almost her whole life from their academy days to their genin days and even afterwards, when she was chasing after him to bring him back to Konoha.

A tale about the two of them was anything but slow. They had been through so much both individually and together. Sure, she wanted to cherish everything and go on dates before getting married but with Sasuke, it was a different story. The way everything happened so fast was thrilling to her. It made her giddy inside and she knew that it wasn't just the alcohol that was talking. She had no doubts about her love for Sasuke.

"I am happy Sasuke," she murmured softly as she smiled up at him.

Sasuke turned to look as he saw Sakura give him a shy smile. How that smile made his heart turn upside down on itself and beat ridiculously against his rib cage. He couldn't handle how sincere her words were and how full of love her eyes showed. It was driving him to the edge. He lusted for her. He wanted to turn that smile into something more. Something that screamed out his name in desire.

The animal instinct in him was going insane. Maybe he should have had refused the fifth cup of rice wine that Naruto had offered him that night. His eyes traveled up and down Sakura's small form. She was perfect like a red rose but even if a rose had thorns, he knew that she didn't. The only thorns that existed was himself. He was the imperfection in her life. The one that almost brought out the darkness inside of Sakura's heart.

He could never get over the guilt he felt from back when the two of them were conversing in the Land of Iron. When he felt the kunai itching towards his back as he realized that Sakura had the intent to kill him. Or when he became hell bent on insanity and darkness and tried to attack her with his Chidori. Honestly, if it weren't for Kakashi saving Sakura from him, he would have probably killed himself afterwards if he had realized that he had killed her.

It was killing him inside. The feeling of guilt mixed in with the feeling of desire he was feeling for Sakura. He closed his eyes as he knelt down beside Sakura.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for everything that I have done to you," he said in anguish as he buried his head in Sakura's lap. He didn't want her to see him cry but he couldn't contain the feelings of sorrow and repentance he felt.

Sakura was surprised when she heard the soft muffles of Sasuke's cries. His back moved up and down with each heave of his quiet sobs. She gently ran her fingers through his hair as she listened quietly to wait for him to calm himself. When he lifted his face up to face her, she smiled back at him.

"I thought I told you that I already forgiven you," she said softly.

"Still, saying you forgive me isn't enough. I don't know what else to do to deserve your forgiveness."

Sakura laughed softly. "Then love me," she said with a firmness in her tone.

"Do you understand the weight of those words?" Sasuke asked as he gazed into her eyes.

Sakura couldn't respond. With a smirk, he leaned in to kiss her again on the lips. Sakura was taken aback by the kiss as it came at full force.

"I'll love you for all of eternity," he whispered as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Eternity?" she whispered.

"An immortal love that will never fade even through time or death," he said back to her. He pulled off the sash that connected her robes together. He trailed kisses down her neck as they moved onto the bed. When he glanced up, she was smiling happily at him.

"Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that," Sakura whispered as she quoted something she once read in her favorite book.

Sasuke looked down fondly at his wife as she continued on, "I know what you must hold in your heart. The feelings that you cannot share or express about the past. But with time, I'll do my best to unravel those feelings so that you can see yourself in a clearer light."

He closed his eyes as he listened to her words. "I'll love you endlessly so that you can learn to forgive yourself."

Sasuke opened his eyes. "No other clan treasured love as much as Uchiha," he whispered. Sakura smiled back at him. "You indeed are an Uchiha."

He kissed her feverishly. She was his light. She was the light that will restore and bring the Uchiha name out of darkness. Her love for him that prevailed through the years. She was meant to be an Uchiha.

Her robes came off in layers as he pushed them off the bed. As he removed his own robes, his eyes never left her face. With the gentleness of a lamb and a fierceness of a lioness, she kissed him back hungrily as they entangled themselves in each other. Her body molded against him like yin to yang as they made love for the first time against the backdrop of nightfall.


	4. Cherry Blossom

**Daffodil**  
>by Diana-san<p>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>Her namesake represented the fragility and the beauty of life. Nothing could be more fragile or beautiful than the celebration of a new life.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>04. Cherry Blossom<strong>

Sakura closed her eyes as she listened to the soft hum of the humidifier in the room. She opened them momentarily to stare up at the ceiling. It was white overhead and then it faded to black as she closed her eyes again.

She knew childbirth would be painful but she didn't expect it to be this painful. Somehow, she didn't have the energy to exert any chakra to try to alleviate the pain. The baby was strong and she felt like all her chakra was being drained into her.

"Sakura," a voice called out to her. "Hang in there."

Her eyes fluttered open as she recognize the voice. "Sasuke-kun," she barely whispered out as she felt a hand gripped onto hers. The hold was tight and she found strength in his presence and the warmth flooded to her very core. The baby inside her must have sensed it too.

"Push, Sakura!"

This time it was her master's voice. Tsunade was the medic in charge of delivering the baby. Sakura shut her eyes tightly as she took a few quick breaths before attempting to push again.

Sakura thought about her own mother and wondered how her mother ever gave birth to her. She will have to remember to go talk to her mother one day and thank her for going through the pain of birthing her. If she ever made out of this delivery room.

In the moments between her thoughts and the constant pushing, she heard a small cry as it grew louder and louder.

"The head is out!" Tsunade cried out. "Keep pushing Sakura!"

Sakura was about to cry herself but she didn't as she listened to the words of her master being drowned out by the sounds of crying. That was her baby crying. Sakura pushed as she focused on the sound. It was almost hypnotizing the way the crying had an effect on her. She wanted to comfort the source of the sound. Desperately, she gave one last struggle and soon she passed out.

She awoke a few minutes later as the room came back into view.

"You did it," Tsunade said with a smile.

Sakura smiled weakly back at her.

"Where is she?" Sakura barely managed to say as Sasuke came towards her with something cradled in his arms.

Carefully, Tsunade helped Sakura sit up a little as Sasuke gently handed the baby to Sakura. Sasuke smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed beside his wife. Sakura gasped as she saw the baby. Was it only just moments ago that this baby was inside of her?

"Hi," Sakura uttered out in a quiet choke behind a closed off sob. She was overcome with a flood of emotions. "This is your mama."

The baby continued crying but Sakura didn't care. She and Sasuke had create a new life. Both figuratively and literally. The two of them had started out on the path of a new future and now it had been filled with the sounds of a newborn child.

"What's her name?" Sakura asked as she glanced up at Sasuke. She had never given any consideration to picking out a name and had hoped that Sasuke had given this some thought in the past twenty hours that she had been in labor.

"Sarada," Sasuke said simply.

"Sarada," Sakura repeated. She liked it. It rolled off her tongue nicely. Not to mention how the first character of her name matches her parents.

"The oil that will restart the flame of the Uchiha," Sakura murmured with a smile as Sasuke kissed her on top of her head.

"Thank you for lighting up the fire," he whispered. Sakura smiled at his words. Sasuke was making a mention towards how she had melted his icy heart and made him a changed man with her continuous love.

"You fanned the flames," Sakura whispered back to him. And he did. He loved her back. That was one thing to celebrate about. But now they have a new thing to add to the list. The celebration of a new life.


	5. Forget-me-not

**Daffodil**  
>by Diana-san<p>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>Remember me. A flower that yearns to not be forgotten. A mother's love that will never forget.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>05. Forget-me-not<strong>

Sakura stood next to Sasuke as they both looked through the window pane glass that looked into the nursery room full of newborn babies. She had just given birth twenty hours ago and had saw her daughter for a brief moment at the hospital bed before she gave her back and then later fell asleep.

Now, as she glanced at the dozen so babies in the room, she couldn't help but feel a discomforting feeling inside her. She didn't know which baby was theirs.

Sakura began to sniffle a little. Just a small quiet sob escaped her lips before blowing up to be hiccups between the tears that rolled quietly down her face.

"W-what's wrong?" Sasuke asked in astonishment. They were standing peacefully by the window when Sakura had started crying to herself.

"I-I…" Sakura hiccupped. "I can't tell which one is Sarada."

Sasuke's face turned to a deadpan expression. He wasn't sure if Sakura was joking or not.

"I'm a terrible mother already. I don't know which one is our baby," Sakura wailed.

He could tell that Sakura was overwhelmed with emotions. From being in labor for nine months to giving birth to standing there with no recognition of her own baby, Sakura was a mess of raging hormones and feelings.

He pulled her over closer to him as his hand rested against the small of her back. "Don't cry," he said in an attempt to comfort her. He guided her gaze over to the middle of the nursery room as he pointed to the third baby to the right. "That's her. Our baby."

Sakura sniffled. All the babies in the room had the same hat and scrunched up looking face while sleeping. She couldn't tell them apart with any information she had about hair color or eye color of their baby since all traces of that was hidden behind the tiny hats and closed, shut eyes. Yet Sasuke somehow managed to find their baby from the sea of sleeping faces. Sakura surmised that even if the baby was awake and hatless, she still wouldn't be able to pick apart among a group of babies with identical black and onyx eyes.

"Am I a terrible mother? What kind of mother doesn't recognize her own child?" she questioned.

Sasuke chuckled. "Honestly, they all look alike to me."

"How do you know that one is ours?" she whispered.

Sasuke smiled as his Sharingan eye spun in a lazy circle. "I guess I cheated a little. My Sharingan studied the exact movements of our baby. From the way she breathes to the motions of her fists."

Sakura nodded, a little relieved to hear that maybe she wasn't such a terrible mother after all. A few minutes later, a nurse came out of the nursery holding their child in her hands. The nurse handed the baby girl to Sasuke and he gingerly held out his arms to cradle the child.

"She looks like you. That's how you can tell she's your child," Sakura said softly as she saw Sarada's eyes open slowly for a few minutes. Just like her father, Sarada had beautiful raven hair on top of her little head and deep black eyes.

Sakura bit her lip. "She doesn't look like me at all. That's why I can't tell."

Sasuke smiled. "Sure she does. Look at the shape of her eyes. They're identical to yours."

She looked at the baby. They were similar she guessed.

"Her facial structure seems closer to yours than mine," Sasuke continued.

Sakura frowned. It was still too soon to tell since the baby was just a scrunched up ball and looked to be puffy if anything.

"The biggest thing could be her forehead."

He was right. Sarada's forehead seemed to be broad like hers. It was something she was always self-conscious about as a child but she had grew up over the years to come to accept it as a part of herself. Now, it was not just a part of herself but becoming a part of her child as well. Their child.

Sakura smiled. The first in a long time since she woken up from her slumber after delivery. "She's beautiful," she murmured.

"Just like her mother," Sasuke responded as the two of them looked down at Sarada's now sleeping face.


End file.
